Hot Coffee
Em junho de 2005, foi lançado um arquivo chamado Hot Coffee que modifica o'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Depois de instalar o patch/mod, os usuários podem entrar nas casas das namoradas do protagonista e se envolver em um mini-jogo cruamente renderizado, simulando relações sexuais. Esse recurso foi desativado do jogo antes do lançamento, mas não foi totalmente removido. PatrickW (nome verdadeiro Patrick Wildenborg) lançou uma modificação (mod Hot Coffee) para habilitá-lo. Ele foi disponibilizado para download para PC em 9 de junho de 2005 por meio de GTAGarage.com e foi lançado para o PS2 e Xbox logo depois. A segunda versão do mod Hot Coffee, frequentemente referido pelo codinome Hot Coffee v2 para diferenciar do original, foi lançada apenas alguns dias após o original e substituiu-o em grande parte. A versão v2 é idêntica ao original na jogabilidade, mas substitui texturas das namoradas seminuas por mulheres totalmente despidas que não podem ser vistos sem o mod, e também inclui o programa "sacensor" que pode mudar o status da censura no jogo para um acesso mais fácil. O link de download original para o mod foi removido mais de um mês após o seu lançamento, em julho de 2005 por PatrickW, como um sinal de apoio e respeito à Rockstar na polêmica que se seguiu em torno dela. No entanto, numerosas cópias dos originais, bem como versões recém-criadas continuam disponíveis para download. Todas as versões do mod limitam-se a serem compatíveis com a primeira versão de GTA:SA, já que lançamentos subsequentes removeram cenas vitais e codificações essenciais para executar o mod após a polêmica. Referências do Nome O nome "Hot Coffee" refere-se à forma como o jogo alude as cenas de sexo sem ser visto. No jogo não modificado, o jogador leva sua namorada para a porta e ela pergunta se ele gostaria de entrar para tomar um "café". Ele concorda, e a câmera fica de fora, balançando para frente e para trás um pouco, enquanto gemidos e várias falas de Carl e sua namorada são ouvidas. Já que a câmera está fora da casa, todos esses sons são severamente silenciados. O "Café" geralmente é oferecido quando Carl atingir uma certa porcentagem de relacionamento, embora se recolher todas as 50 Ostras colecionáveis por San Andreas, o café é oferecido automaticamente, mesmo após o primeiro encontro. Reclassificações e Controvérsias Jack Thompson e outros defensores anti-videogames denunciaram o Hot Coffee mod na mídia, como se fosse um recurso existente do jogo que as crianças facilmente poderiam acessar. Isto levou o jogo a ser retirado das prateleiras das lojas dos EUA e reclassificado como AO (Adults Only) pela ESRB (+18 no Reino Unido). A Rockstar foi forçada a remover permanentemente esse recurso e logo lançaram uma 2ª edição não modificável de GTA San Andreas, que recuperou a categoria de classificação M (Mature - +17). Em meados de julho de 2005, o CERS, bem como vários políticos, inclusive a Senadora Hillary Clinton, lançaram uma investigação sobre o Hot Coffee mod. Inicialmente, a Rockstar divulgou um comunicado que sugeriu que o o conteúdo do Hot Coffee foi criado inteiramente por "hackers". No entanto, esta alegação foi prejudicada quando códigos foram lançados em fóruns na web para o GameShark e Action Replay para PlayStation 2 que demonstraram que o conteúdo controverso foi pré-construído para as versões do console. No dia 20 de julho de 2005, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas foi reavaliado como "AO" (Somente Adultos) pela ESRB. Rockstar interrompeu a produção de todas as versões do jogo e planejou lançar uma versão censurada, que pretende estar de acordo com a inicial classificação "M", para ser lançada mais tarde naquele ano. Devido a nova classificação, muitas das grandes lojas de varejo, como a Sears, Hollywood Video, Best Buy, Wal-Mart, Blockbuster Video e GameStop, retiraram o jogo para as versões de PC e Console das suas prateleiras. Em 29 de julho de 2005, como resultado das cenas recém-descobertas, o Escritório de Classificação de Cinema e Literatura da Austrália revogou a classificação "MA15+" do jogo (o mais alto disponível para jogos na Austrália na época) e mudou para "RC" (Classificação Recusada) significa que a versão original já não poderia ser vendida na Austrália. A versão corrigida recebeu uma classificação "MA15+" no dia 12 de setembro de 2005. A partir de 23 de julho de 2005, a classificação PEGI para o jogo manteve-se inalterada, embora era provável que o rótulo de conteúdo sexual da PEGI fosse adicionado na capa do jogo. Em 10 de agosto de 2005, a Rockstar Games lançou oficialmente um patch para o Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Apelidado do "Hot Coffee Patch" por alguns, o patch corrigiu muitos glitches e bugs. No entanto, o mais notável foi que o patch desativou as controversas cenas do "Hot Coffee", mesmo se o mod fosse reinstalado. O jogo desde então foi relançado com as cenas do removidas (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2.0 e versões posteriores), permitindo que o jogo retornasse à classificação "M". No entanto, o mod frustrou as expectativas financeiras, que perdeu US$ 28,8 milhões no 3º trimestre de 2005 (maio a julho), em parte devido a reavaliação; a empresa perdeu US $ 14,4 milhões no mesmo trimestre em 2004. Em dezembro de 2007, a Take Two Interactive aprovou um recall com uma troca ou reembolso para as cópias do jogo originais. De acordo com o relatório final, só 2.676 pessoas relataram terem devolvido o jogo, em comparação com as mais de 12 milhões de cópias vendidas. Em setembro de 2009, Take Two finalmente resolveu a ação movida contra eles por US$ 20 milhões, dos quais 15mi serão pagas por seguradoras, e 5mi pela própria empresa. Ações da Rockstar A Rockstar desde então jurou ação legal contra qualquer subsequentes fontes que revelam como acessar essa parte do jogo, principalmente sites de códigos. Nas remasterizações e lançamentos para celular de GTA: SA, os códigos foram cortados completamente. Curiosidades * No '' GTA IV'', há referências ao incidente do Hot Coffee. Uma realização chamada "Hot Coffee" pode ser desbloqueada. Quando voltar de um encontro com alguma namorada, Niko Bellic pergunta "Posso entrar para um café quente?" Dependendo de quão bem o encontro foi, a namorada pode deixar Niko entrar no apartamento ou se recusar a deixá-lo entrar. A conquista acima mencionada é desbloqueada quando Niko é primeiro convidado no apartamento da namorada. (Ironicamente, GTA IV, devido em parte à seus gráficos melhorados, tem um conteúdo de características um tanto mais sugestivo do que as cenas de Hot Coffee, como na interação de Niko com prostitutas e strippers). * Às vezes, a namorada perguntará a Niko se ele quer café, mas se o jogador decidir ir contra isso, Niko vai responder com "Me desculpe, mas eu não quero me queimar." * O incidente do Hot Coffee também é referenciado em'' Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories '' e '' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Em GTA Liberty City Stories'', Maria Latore convida Toni durante a última cena da missão "Taken for a Ride" para se juntar a ela para tomar "café" na casa dela. Toni diz a ela que vai deixar passar. Em GTA Chinatown Wars, Huang Lee Ling pede um "café" no final da "Farsa de Perseguição", mas ela rejeita seus avanços. * Ele também é referenciado na página do Lifeinvader de Denise Clinton em Grand Theft Auto V, no qual ela desabafa sobre Franklin entrar quando ela tem um homem "em casa para tomar um café." * Em 11 de novembro de 2005, o episódio Game Over ''da série da FOX ''Killer Instinct referenciou GTA: SA, o mod Hot Coffee e assassino Devin Moore. O episódio focou em um jogo de sucesso on-line com violência explícita que poderia causar os jogadores a matar pessoas. Outras partes dele mostraram adolescentes jogando e desbloqueando cenas e jogos sexualmente explícitos. Com detetives tentando encontrar o criador do jogo, obter informações e parar o assassino que tem jogado o jogo por horas. O título do jogo ficcional era Murder One: San Francisco e a arte da capa era semelhante com a de Vice City e San Andreas mas com uma arte mal desenhada. Além disso, o jogo falso é pré-renderizado com modelos do software Poser. Também é combinado com outro jogo polêmico, 25 to Life, um simulador de polícia e ladrão. Categoria:GTA San Andreas Categoria:Mods do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Namoradas do CJ Categoria:Era 3D Categoria:Códigos